The reason why I can't say goodbye,brother
by Akuma Karasu
Summary: Hidemoto Ueki, Seorang pemuda penyuka Vanguard bersama kakaknya juga, namun ia kehilangan kakak perpempuan tercintannya. Tetapi, Sang kakak tidak dapat meninggalkan adiknya. Sehingga ia dapat mengendalian tubuh adiknya sendiri! Bagaimana kisahnya? Warning inside.


**The reason why I can't say "goodbye,brother.."**

**Disclaimer: Bushiroad**

**Warning: Maaf kalo ada kesamaan (alur)cerita, kalimat yang tidak mengikuti sistem EYd, bahasa(mungkin) agak gaul,typo(s),gaje,OOC, dan lain-lain.**

Author note :

Yay! Pindah fandom. Dari vocaloid ke cardfight! Vanguard. Tidak menutup kemungkinan author bakal pindah lagi.

Alasan author pindah ke fandom ini sih sederhana.. Author lagi kepinggin aja.

Satu lagi, di fic ini author pake Oc

By the way...

Happy reading

* * *

Kring!

Bunyi jam waker yang mengema dalam ruangan tidur seorang pemuda berambut hijau muda yang menutupi mata sebelah kanannya.

"Nee-chan!" Teriak pemuda itu yang baru tersadar dari mimpinya

Iapun langsung berdiri dan mendekati jam waker itu dan mematikannya. Didekat jam itu nampaknya ada foto seorang bocah laki-laki yang sedang cemberut mungkin karena gadis dalam foto itu memeluknya. Bocah itu mirip sekali dengan pemuda ini dan tak jauh berbeda, gadis itu tampak 3 tahun lebih tua pada foto itu dengan rambut hijau muda yang indah nan lurus mencapai pinggangnya dengan hiasan bando hitam diatas kepalanya.

"Nee-chan…" kali ini suaranya terdengar lirih. "Masih memimpikan itu yah?" Pikirnya

Lalu ia mengarahkan pandangannya pada 2 _deck-box_ yang ada di meja belajar kamarnya kedua-duanya berwarna hijau, iapun berjalan kearah _deck-box_ itu dan mengambilnya lalu memasukannya kedalam tas sekolahnya.

"Oh, iya sampai lupa kalau hari ini adalah hari pertama aku menjadi murid miyaji gakueen." Katanya pelan dan langsung berlari menuju pintu dan keluar

[vanguard fight-psychic lover(cardfight! Vanguard opening 5)]

_Vanguard Fight!  
Taiyou no BIIMU karadajuu ni abite  
Stand up saa  
Soul CHAAJI shite hashire  
Vanguard Fight, Ready go!_

Ready go!

Atarashii GENEREESHON  
Makiokose! REBORYUUSHON  
Mirai he NABIGEESHON  
Ashita wo kirihiraite BUREIKU suru

Ike yo! PAAFEKUTO ja nakute mo ii sa  
(Drive check Vanguard)  
Tobe yo! seishun no sora he

Vanguard Fight!  
Taiyou no BIIMU karadajuu ni abite  
Stand up saa  
Soul CHAAJI shite hashire  
AIYAIYAIYAIYAIYAIYA

Vanguard Fight!  
Ride on the wave  
Nanimo osorenai de  
Shouri no KAADO furikazase saa yukou  
Vanguard Fight, Ready go!

Ready go!  
Kajou hanou RIAKUSHON  
Itsudatte HAI TENSHON  
Sekai wa SUROO MOOSHON  
Bokura no yume ni ATAKKU suru

Kike yo! atarashii jidai no uta wo  
(Drive check Vanguard)  
Nore yo! seishun no nami he

Vanguard Fight!  
Yuujou no FUREIMU atsuku moyashi nagara  
Hands up saa  
Jibun no yarikata de kimeru  
AIYAIYAIYAIYAIYAIYA

Vanguard Fight!  
Ride on the wave  
Yuuki dake ga kirifuda  
Saigo no KAADO daigyakuten saikou  
Vanguard Fight, Ready go!

Ike yo! PAAFEKUTO ja nakute mo ii sa  
(Drive check Vanguard)  
Tobe yo! seishun no sora he

Vanguard Fight!  
Taiyou no BIIMU karadajuu ni abite  
Stand up saa  
Soul CHAAJI shite hashire  
AIYAIYAIYAIYAIYAIYA

Vanguard Fight!  
Ride on the wave  
Nanimo osorenai de  
Shouri no KAADO furikazase saa yukou  
Vanguard Fight, Ready go!

**At miyaji gakueen**

"Yak, murid-murid kali ini kita kedatangan murid pindahaan baru lagi. Silahkan masuk." Ucap sang guru

"Perkenalkan namaku Ueki, Hidemoto Ueki. Yoroshiku onegai shimasu." Kataku sambil membungkung kearah teman kelas baruku

"Ueki-kun kau boleh duduk dibelakang situ." Kata sensei sambil menunjuk bangku didepan pria berbentuk seperti landak

"Hai." Jawbku pelan sembari berjalan menuju tempat yang tadi di tunjuk

**-skip time- break time**

Aku melihat seisi kelas, kudapati seorang pria biru sedang berbicara dengan gadis kuning. Mukanya tampak familiar, tampaknya dia adalah pemenang turnamen nasional dan circuit asia, Sendou Aichi yang sedang berbincang dengan idol ultra rare, Kourin. Oke dengan melihat kertas ini aku sedang bingung menentukan klub apa yang akan ku masuki.

"Ano, Hidemoto-san maukah kau…" Kata Sendou Aichi dengan malu-malu

"Aichi!" bentak Kourin

"Ano, Maukah kau ikut vanguard club? Hanya untuk menambah anggota maukah?" Setelah tersentak dari Kourin dan melanjutkan permohonanya

"Um… Baiklah." Jawabku sesingkat mungkin

"A-Arigatou Hidemoto-san!" Kata Aichi bahagia

"Tapi apakah kau tahu bermain vanguard?" Tanya Kourin

"Mari kita lihat saja." Jawabku sambil mengeluarkan _deck-box_

"Aku akan melawanmu." Kata Kourin

**-skip- at cardfight club room**

_Stand Up! Vanguard _(Kourin)

_Stand Up! The Vanguard _(Ueki)

Dreaming Jewel Knight, Tiffany(Power 5000)

Godhawk, Ichibiyoshi(Power 5000)

"Oracle Think Tank yah? Langkah untuk digunakan seorang pria seperti dirimu." Kata Kourin

"Diamlah, kita sedang bertarung!" Balasku

"Ichibiyoshi, _skill active_, aku check 5 kartu paling atas deck kalau ada "Goddess of the Crescent Moon, Tsukuyomi" aku bisa _superior ride_" Kataku sambil mengecek 5 kartu

_Superior Ride_! Tsukuyomi(Power 7000)

_Turn end_

"Kau seperti Misaki-san yah.." Kata Aichi

_Draw_

Ride Stinging Jewel Knight, Sherrie (Power 7000)

Tiffany pindah ke _rear-guard_ kiri belakang

Attack Sherrie

_No Guard_

_Trigger Check_ (Knight of silence,Gallatin)

_Damage Trigger_ (Dark cat)

_Turn End_

_Draw_

"Crescent Moon Skill Active check 5 kartu paling atas deckku" Akupun melihat 5 kartu lagi

_Superior Ride_! Goddess Of Half Moon, Tsukuyomi (Power 9000)

_Call_

Wiseman(Power 10000)

Security Guardian(Power 8000)

Dark Cat(Power 7000)

"Dark Cat Skill kedua belah petarung boleh _draw_."

Dark Cat _boost_ Security Guardian Attack(Power 8000+7000=15000)

_Damage Trigger_ (Dogmatize Jewel Knight, Sybill)

Wiseman! (Power 10000)

_Damage Trigger_(Flashing Jewel Knight, Iselut)

Half Moon! (Power 8000)

Jewel Knight, Prizme Guard!(Shield 5000)

_Drive Trigger_ (Emergency alarmer[_stand trigger_])

Get _Stand Trigger_ Power Plus Half Moon Wiseman berdiri lagi!

_Damage Trigger Check_ (Leading Jewel Knight, Salome)

Wiseman!(Power 10000)

_No Guard!_

Damage Trigger Check (Dedicated Jewel Knight, Tabitha[_Draw Trigger_])

"Power Sherrie power plus 5000 dan _draw_." Kata Kourin dengan gugupnya karena hanya dengan sekali serang sudah 4 _damage_

_Turn End_

"Sugoi, Hidemoto-kun!" Kata Aichi bersemangat

"Wah.. Ada pertarungan. Ko-Kourin apa yang terjadi? Sudah 4 _damage_ ini masih terlalu cepat!" Kata Pria landak yang tadi. "Ah, anak baru tadi. Ternyata dugaanku benar kau jago main _vanguard_!"

"Sudahlah, aku harus perbaiki kondisi ini!" Kata Kourin

_Draw_

Ride Dogmatize Jewel Knight, Sybill(Power 8000)

"Sybill skill active, _Counterblast_ panggil 1 kartu _Grade 1_ kebawah di _rear-guard_ dari deck." Katanya bersemangat

_Superior Call_

Jewel Knight, Prizme(Power 7000)

_Call_

Fellowship Jewel Knight, Tracie (Power 9000)

Knight Of Silence, Gallatin (Power 10000)

Gallatin Attack (Power 10000)

_No Guard_ (Luck Bird)

Prizme Boost Sybill (Power 15000)

_Drive Trigger Check_ (Blazing Jewel Knight, Rachelle[_Critical Trigger_])

_Critical_ Sybill +1 dan Tracie power +5000

_No Guard _(Oracle Guardian, Appolon, The Goddess Of Full Moon, Tsukuyomi)

Tiffany Boost Tracie!(Power 9000+3000+5000+5000+=22000)

_No Guard _(The Goddess Of Half Moon, Tsukuyomi)

_Turn End_

"Lumayan Kourin bisa membalikan keadaan!" Seru pria landak itu

"Sekarang 5-4 apakah Hidemoto merncanakan sesuatu?" Kata Aichi pelan

_Stand And Draw_

"Half Moon _Skill Active check_ 5 kartu.." Aku mengecek dan hasilnya mengecewakan, tidak ada The Goddess Of Full Moon Tsukuyomi

_Ride_ The Goddess Of Full Moon, Tsukuyomi

"Full Moon _Counterblast_ aku men_draw_ 2 kartu dan _Soul Charge_. Sekali lagi!" Aku pun membalik 4 kartu _damage zone, draw 2 _kartu dan memasukan 1 kartu pada _Soul _lagi(Dark Cat, The Goddess Of Crescent Moon)

_Call_

Weather Girl, Milk(Power 6000)

Oracle Guardian, Gemini(Power 8000)

Gemini Boost Wiseman(Power 10000+8000=18000)

Gallatin _Intercecpt_, Rachelle _guard_

Dark Cat Boost Security Guardian!(Power 8000+7000=15000)

Jewel Knight, Glitme _Guard_!

Milk Boost The Goddess Of Full Moon, Tsukuyomi!(Power 11000+6000+4000=21000)

_No Guard_

_Twin Drive First check_(Physic Bird[_Critical Triggger_])

"Hah!? _Critical Trigger_ disaat seperti ini!?" Seru Pria Landak itu terkejut

_Second Check_(Physic Bird[_Critical Triger_])

"Hah!? Dia menarik satu lagi!? Beruntung sekali!" Seru pria itu lagi

"Apakah Hidemoto-san punya _psyquaila_?" Kata Aichi pelan

_Damage Check_ (Enthusiastic Jewel Knight, Polly[_Heal Trigger_])

"Yosh! Tinggal 1 _Heal Trigger_ lagi!" Kata Pria landak itu makin bersemangat

_Second Check_(Jewel Knight, Prizme)

"_Last Check_." Ucapku dengan senyum kemenangan

**Glek**

_Damage Check_(Leading Jewel Knight, Salome)

"Ah.. Aku kalah.." Kata Kourin kesal

"Sugoi, Hidemo…" Kata Aichi terpotong

"Ueki saja…" Kataku Sambil tersenyum hangat padanya

"Ah, Ueki-kun." Balasnya sambil menjabat tangganku

"Ah, Ueki-san yoroshiku. Saya Ishida Naoki! Panggil saja Naoki!" Kata Naoki sambil merangkul bahuku

"Baiklah, Kau kuat Ueki. Panggil saja Kourin." Ucap Idol sekolah ini padaku dengan senyumnya

"Masih ada anggota lain?" Tanyaku

"Sepertinya mereka tidak datang…" Kata Aichi

"Maaf aku terlambat." Kata seorang gadis silver dengan suara khasnya yang nampaknya pernah kudengar sebelumnya

"Ah, Ngga apa-apa kok Misaki-san…" Ucap Aichi. Jadi, namanya adalah Misaki… Tak kuragukan lagi pasti aku pernah bertemu dengan gadis ini… Namun kapan? Apa hubungannya denganku? Aku yang tadi berpikir keras tanpa sadar mendapati gadis itu memperhatikan diriku, manik silver dan hijau kami saling bertemu.

"Ano, Misaki-san mengenalnya?" Tanya Aichi

"Kau adik Aria Hidemoto 'kan?" Tanya Misaki tanpa mempedulikan Aichi

"Kau mengenal kakakku yah?" Tanyaku balik

"Hehehe, Kau lupa padaku? Aku teman kakakmu waktu masih SD." Jawab Misaki dengan santai yang seketika membuat Naoki kebinggungan entah kenapa. "Bagaimana keadaan kakakmu?"

"Dia…" Jawabku dengan suara pelan

"Kenapa dengannya?" Tanya Misaki lagi

"Dia…" Kali ini suaraku menjadi lebih pelan dan tampak seperti menahan tangis

"Oi, Kau ini kenapa? Katakan saja keadaan kakakmu. Kenapa kau haru-hmph!" Kata Naoki dan langsung dibekap mulutnya oleh Aichi, tatapan mata Kourin,Misaki dan Aichi tampak sedih

"Dia telah berbahagia di alam sana…" Jawabku yang akhirnya memberanikan diri dan mulailah Kristal bening membasahi pipiku. Misaki pun memelukku untuk menenangkanku.

"_Onna-banchou_ bisa bersikap lembut juga yah…" Kata Naoki berbisik pada Aichi dan hanya dibalas tawa kecil darinya

"Siapa bilang aku bisa bahagia dialam sana?" Kata seseorang yang tak diketahui sumber suaranya, namun suaranya terdengar sangat jelas bahwa yang berbicara adalah seorang gadis

"Huh?" Semua dalam ruangan ini bingung tak termasuk aku

"Hey, aku disini! Jangan hiraukan aku Misaki!" Terdengar lagi suara itu. Misaki pun mulai melepaskan pelukannya dan melirik kearahku

"HAH!" Seisi ruangan kaget karena orang yang tadi Misaki peluk mendadak berubah menjadi seorang gadis berambut panjang dan manik hijau yang tak beda jauh denganku atau memang itu milikku

"Ueki-san!?" Teriak Aichi panik

"Aria?" Ucap Misaki memastikan bahwa pria yang tadi ia peluk adalah wanita

"Akhirnya, Misaki kita bertemu lagi." Jawabnya dengan suara _cutesy_ khas milik Hidemoto Aria

"Tadi kupikir kau sudah meninggal. Mana adikmu?" Tanya Misaki lagi

"Oh… Yah, pasalnya Hidemoto Aria atau aku sudah meninggal…" Jawabku(Aria) yang terpotong

"HAH!? Jadi kau hantu?" Tanya Naoki berlindung dipunggung Aichi

"Dengarkan dulu penjelasanku bocah landak! Aku tak bisa meninggalkan saudara cengengku begitu saja jadi…" Jawabku(Aria) lagi dan lagi-lagi terpotong

"Sudah kubilang kau itu hantu!" Teriak Naoki

"Memang aku hantu kenapa?" Balasku(Aria) yang mendekati Naoki dengan tatapan horror

"Adakah hantu yang lebih menyukai manakan manis dibanding darah?" Kali ini Misaki angkat bicara sambil memegang beberapa potong cokelat

"Sejak kapan kau mendapatkan cokelat itu?" Tanya Naoki

"Tadi Akari yang memberikannya padaku." Jawab Misaki dengan sedikit _blushing_

"Itadakimasu!" Seruku(Aria) hendak memakan cokelatnya

"itsunomani!?" Tanya Naoki dengan terkejut

"Nee-chan, kalo mau ngambil tubuh orang tuh bilang-bilang dong. Dan satu lagi makan cokelatnya ngga boleh kebanyakan!" Kataku(Ueki)

"Ueki-san?" Kata Aichi binggung

"Sudahlah, jangan bingung kita ini 2 jiwa 1 tubuh. Jelas?" Ujarku(Ueki) dari tubuhku yang masih di _takeover_ Aria-nee namun dapat didengar oleh manusia

"Um… Aku boleh bergabungkan? Dalam Club ini?" Tanyaku(Aria)

"Baiklah untukmu lawan saja bocah landak disana dan kau diakui." Jawab Misaki sambil menunjuk Naoki

"Siapkan deckmu, lawan aku bocah landak." Kataku(Aria) sambil memakan cokelatnya

"Jangan menyesal kalau kalah yah!" Balas Naoki

"_Hey, that's my line!_" Balasku(Aria) dengan bahasa Ingris yang pasti tak dimengertinya

"A-Apa?" Tanyanya

_Stand Up, Vanguard _(Naoki)

_Stand Up, My Vanguard_ (Aria)

Ambush Dragon Eradicator, Linchu(Power 5000)

Kamen Rider, Den-O Plat Form(Power 5000)

"Deck apa itu? Hahaha Kamen Rider! Kau seperti anak kecil… Hahaha!" Tawa Naoki

"Ini Clan _Time Keeper_ dan lagi aku bukan anak kecil tapi, a-aku suka! Jangan salahkan aku jika kau kalah!" Jawabku(Aria)

_Draw(Turn_ 1)

"Den-O _Skill Active_, Aku bisa _superior ride_ 1 Grade 1 "Den-O" dari _deck_. Aku pilih…"

Henshin Kamen Rider, Den-O Sword Form(Power 7000)

"Kenapa kau bilang henshin sih?" Tanya Naoki

"Sudahlah, ngga penting!" Jawabku(Aria) dengan wajah yang agak memerah

_Turn End_

_My Turn Draw_(_Turn_ 2)

_Ride_ Eradicator, Demolition Dragon(Power 7000)

Linchu Pindah ke _Rear-Guard_ kiri belakang

_Call_

Red River Dragoon(Power 8000)

Linchu _Boost_ Red River Dragoon(Power 8000+5000=13000)

_No Guard_(Silent Magician Level 8)

Demolition Dragon!

_No Guard_

_Drive Check_(Eradicator Gauntlet Buster Dragon)

"Yosh Gauntlet Buster Dragon!" Seru Naoki

Damage Check(Den-Liner, Draw State[_Draw Trigger_])

Den-O Power plus 5000 dan aku _Draw_

_Turn End_

_My Turn Draw_(_Turn_ 3)

Henshin Den-O Climax Form(Power 10000)

Karena aku tak memiliki Rod,Axe, dan Gun di _Soul_ kekuatannya kurang 5000 namun jika keempat kartu itu ada di _soul_ maka kekuatannya tambah 2000

_Call_

Armed Dragon Level 3(Power 7000)

Armed Dragon Level 5(Power 9000)

Den-O Axe Form(Power 11000)

Den-O Gun Form(Power 6000)

Den-Liner(Power 6000)

Armed Dragon Level 3 _Boost_ Armed Dragon Level 5 Attack(Power 9000+7000=16000)

_No Guard_(Lightning Blade Eradicator, Zeem)

Armed Dragon Level 5 _Skill Active Counterblast_ Aku hancurkan 1 _Rear-Guardku_ dan aku juga pilih 1 _Rear-Guard_mu Armed Dragon Level 3 hancur dan Linchu juga hancur dan aku _soul charge_(Kamen Rider Den-O Rod Form)

Den-O Gun Form Boost Den-O Axe Form(Power 11000+6000+4000=17000)

Sebenarnya Axe Form memiliki efek _Restraint_ namun karena efek Gun Form dia menghilangkan efek _Restraint_ Axe Form dan kalau dia Boost kartu "Den-O" Kekuatannya +4000

_No Guard_ (Eradicator, Yellow Gem Carbuncle[_Critical Trigger_])

Jika serangan masuk berarti mereka berdua pergi ke _soul_

Den-Liner Boost Den-O Climax Form Attack!(10000+6000+2000=18000)

_No Guard_

_Drive Check_(Silent Swordsman Level 5)

_Damage Check_(Poisonous Snake Eradicator, Seiobo[_Heal Trigger_])

_Heal 1 damage_ Demolition Dragon Power +5000

Den-Liner _Skill Active_ kita lompat 1 putaran

"Apa untungnya lompat 1 putaran lagi pula tidak ada yang terjadi." Kata Naoki

"Sesuai yang kau katakan. Tidak ada untungnya." Jawabku

Armed Dragon _Level Up_! Efeknya jika aku bisa _Superior Call_ Armed Dragon Level 7, namun karena ini _Level Up_ jadi Armed Dragon Level 5 ku hancur

_Superior Call_ Armed Dragon Level 7(Power 9000)

Armed Dragon Level 7 Menyerang Red River Dragoon

_No Guard_

Red River Dragoon hancur

_Turn End_

_My Turn Draw_(_Turn_ 5)

Dia mengunakan istilah aneh..

_Ride_ Eradicator, Thunderboom Dragon(Power 10000)

_Call_

Eradicator, Spark Rain Dragon(Power 9000)

Dragon Dancer Veronica(Power 8000)

Eradicator Demolition Dragon(Power 7000)

Demolition Dragon Boost Veronica Attack!(Power 8000+7000=15000)

_No Guard_(Kamen Rider,Den-O Climax Form)

Eradicator Thunderboom Dragon Attack(Power 10000)

_No Guard_(Den-Liner Stand State[_Stand Trigger_])

_Drive Check_(Eradicator Of Fire, Kohkaji)

Climax Form mendapat kekuatan sebesar 5000

Spark Rain Dragon serang Armed Dragon Level 7

_Guard_(Silent Magician Level 4[_Shield_ 5000])

_Turn End_

_My Turn Draw_(_Turn_ 6)

Henshin Kamen Rider, Den-O Cho Climax(Power 11000)

Karena pada putaran sebelumnya aku berhasil mengaktifkan efek Armed Dragon Level 7 maka, _Level Up_ Aku _Superior Call_ Armed Dragon Level 10(Power 11000) dan Armed Dragon Level 7 hancur

_Call_

Silent Swordsman Level 5(Power 8000)

Silent Swordsman Level 3 (Power 7000)

Armed Dragon Attack(Power 11000)

_No Guard_(Dragonic Deathsycte)

Silent Swordsman Level 3 _Boost_ Silent Swordsman Level 5 Attack(Power 8000+7000)

Veronica _Intercept_

Den-Liner _Boost_ Den-O Cho Climax Attack. Kekuatan Cho Climax Form bertambah 2000 jika Turn sudah melewati Turn yang sebenarnya, Kita telah melompati sekali jadi..(Power 11000+6000+2000=19000)

_No Guard_

_Twin Drive Check_(Den-O Rod Form, Den-Liner Draw State[_Draw Trigger_])

Cho Climax Form Kekuatan tambah 5000 dan aku _Draw_ 1 kartu

_Damage Check_(Discharging Dragon)

Karena Serangan masuk jadi kita lompat 1 putaran lagi.

_Turn End_

_My Turn Draw_(_Turn_ 8)

Strike, My Avatar I _Ride_ Eradicator, Vowing Sword Dragon(Power 11000)

_Call_

Eradicator of Fire, Kohkaji(Power 6000)

Spark Rain Dragon Attack! Karena memiliki _Vanguard_ dengan nama "_Eradicator_" Power Spark Rain Plus 3000(Power 9000+3000=12000)

_No Guard_(Mystical Swordsman Level 7)

Kohkaji _Boost_ Vowing Sword Dragon Attack. _Skill_ Kohkaji jika ia _Boost Vanguard_ dan _Damage_ lawan 3 atau lebih maka _Unit_ yang di _Boost_ kekuatan tambah 4000, tidak hanya itu jika _Damage _lawan lebih dari 3 kekuatan Vowing Sword Dragon Plus 2000(Power 11000+6000+4000+2000=23000)

_No Guard_

"Apa dia _No Guard_ Disaat seperti ini!?" Seru Semua orang yang ada di dalam ruangan minus aku

"Nee-chan dapat menghafal kartu yang ada di _deck_nya. Ia juga suka merasakan ketegangan yang ia rasakan saat ini." Kataku(Ueki)

"Kenapa kau mengatakannya! Jadi, nggak serukan!" Amuk Aria memarahi adiknya sendiri yang berada setubuh dengan dirinya sendiri

"Kalau begitu.. Jangan-jangan!" Aichi menyadari maksud Ueki

"_Heal Trigger_!" Kata Kourin dan Misaki

"Bagaimana bocah gugup? Namun aku suka bagian ini.." Kataku(Aria) yang dengan nada _cutessy_nya terdengar menyeramkan jika dalam keadaan begini. Kegugupan pun terlihat jelas pada wajah Naoki

Damage Check(Den-Liner Heal State[_Heal Trigger_])

"Apa! Ia Serius!" Seru Setiap orang kecuali Misaki dan Aku

Cho Climax Form Power Plus 5000 dan 1 _Damage_ dipulihkan

Tch.. _Turn End_

_My Turn Draw_(_Turn_ 9)

Heheh.. Mari kita akhiri ini semua! _Final Turn_!

_Break Ride_ Kamen Rider Den-O Liner Form!

_Break Ride Skill Vanguard Unit_ Power Plus 10000 dan.. Aku mengembalikan bentuk _Vanguard_mu menjadi Linchu kembali!

"Nani!?" Kata Naoki terkejut melihat Eradicator, Vowing Sword Dragonnya kembali Menjadi Ambush Dragon Eradicator, Linchu

Ike! Den-O Liner Form! _Limit Break! _Jika Den-O Sword,Ax,Rod,Gun Berada di Soul Kekuatannya Plus 10000 dan _Critical_ +2 bukan hanya itu jika di _Boost_ oleh kartu "_Den_" maka kekuatannya +4000(Power 11000+10000+10000+6000+4000=41000)

_N-No Guard_

_Twin Drive First Check_(Den-Liner Critical State[_Critical Trigger_])

_Second Check_(Den-Liner Critical State[_Critical Trigger_])

"Opps.. 2 _Critical_.." Kataku mengejek

_Finish him,_ Den-O Liner Form!(Eradicator, Vowing Sword Dragon)

"Aku Kalah!" Kata Naoki Depresi

"Oh, Tenang bocah landak latihan lagi dan kau akan mengalahkanku" Hiburku

"Yosh! Mari kita pergi latihan mecari lawan tanding di sekolah lain!" Katanya Optimis

"Baiklah.." Jawabku(Aria)

"Namun… Apakah kau sungguhan perempuan?" Tanya Naoki penasaran

"Tentu saja!" Seruku(Aria) menjawab pertanyaannya

"Misaki-san, apakah dia serius?" Tanya Naoki lagi

"Tentu coba lihat dadanya…" Kata Misaki sambil menunjuk dadaku(Aria) yang memang terlihat sedikit menonjol dan jangan lupa ia mengunakan pakaian laki-laki

"Ah… Misaki Hentai…" Kataku(Aria) sambil merangkul tangan Misaki dengan nada manja biasa

"Hehehe… Untuk sesaat ia seperti memiliki _psyqulia_.. Ah, tidak ia lebih mirip dengan orang itu! Tidak Salah lagi!" Kata Aichi pelan

[Dream Shooter-Sea*a(Cardfight Vanguard Ending 3)]

_sora no mukou kanjiteta_  
_umi no mukou mitsumeteta_  
_hajimari no yokan wo_

_hoshi wa zutto shitte ita ne_  
_kaze wa zutto matte ita ne_  
_takamaru kono mune hibiku GO SIGN_

_tsugi no YES, NO_  
_kakuritsu nanka ja kimetakunai_  
_atsui omoi isshoni shoumei shiyou!_

_FLY AWAY tooku e_  
_hikaru ROCKET uchi agerunda! (LET'S GO TOGETHER!)_  
_CATCH MY STAR kono te de_  
_kiri hiraku ima afuredasu jounetsu_

_te ni irete jibun no mirai wo (kitto dekiru yo)_  
_omoi omoi no kiseki egakou_  
_akiramenai yo, zettai!_  
_yume wo nerae! WE ARE "DREAM SHOOTER"!_

_tsutaetai koto ga aru yo_  
_utai tai ai ga aru yo_  
_umaku dekinakute mo_

_michi wa mae ni tsunagatta_  
_ishi wa sora ni hirogatta_  
_mezameteku pawaa niau sekai_

_dare no JUDGEMENT?_  
_ki ni shite bakari ja tsumaranai_  
_kanou sei wo ashita no tsubasa ni shiyou!_

_FUTUER SKY ryoute ni_  
_kakae kirenai_  
_kibou wo tsurete_  
_(LET'S GO TOGETHER)_

_minna no egao yuuki wo kureru_  
_kakegaenai JEWEL_  
_itsu datte kono me de toraete (yume no kakera)_  
_kakita sarete iku chizu egakou_

_JUMP! gingakei made_  
_ikeru kana? FLY! & FIGHT!_  
_shinsei ni narou yo! GO! GO! CATCH MY STAR!_  
_YOU! hitori hitori no kagayaki de TWINKLE STAR!_  
_tsukuru sekai YES! GO! YES! GO!_  
_WE ARE "DREAM SHOOTER"!_

* * *

Author Note:

Wah, Selesai.. Bagaimana? Pas ngga bersambungnya? Ceritanya? Ada kekurangan? Silahkan beri komentar! Pertama kalinya sih buat fic ber-chapter.

Thanks For Reading!

Mind To Review? No Flame, Please? But Suggestion it's ok.


End file.
